One Big Family
by UltimanteFangirl5000
Summary: Human AU. Po has been adopted by Shifu and is a little worried about fitting in with his brothers and sisters. What crazy things will they get into? Read to find out. Rated T because I'm parinoied.
1. Beginnings

**Hey guys. I'm UltamiteFangirl5000 and this is my first Kung Fu Panda story actually. Basically in this story the five and Po are all brothers and sisters. This is going to be an AU. Oh and in this story the five and Po are teenagers. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. Constructive critazizam is advised.**

* * *

It was bright and early Monday morning. While everyone was sleeping the alarms went off. Imediatly everyone got up. Well, except for the newest member of the family. He was still getting used to this routine. He was only there since last Wensday.

Shifu sighed. He went to go wake him up. He opened the door.

"Po, get up. It's time for you all to get to school." Shifu said loud enough to wake Po up.

Po rolled out of bed. He tierdly walked out of his door to go get breakfeast with his new brothers and sisters.

 _'This is gonna be a long day.'_ Po thought.

Those were his exact thoughts when he first arrived. He still remembered when he first arrived.

* * *

 _Po walked into his new house, with his new dad Shifu, smiling. He had been adopted only a few days before._

 _"Po, welcome to our home." Shifu said._

 _"Our?" Po asked curiously._

 _"Yes. Come." Shifu said._

 _They walked into a large room where five teenagers were training. Po was a little intimedated. Shifu motioned for them to stop. They all stopped and stood before them._

 _"Everyone, this is Po." He introduced._

 _Po smiled. "Hey, it's nice to meet you all."_

 _"Po, this is Tigress." Shifu introduced. He motioned to a tall girl with black hair and orange streaks. She looked like she wasn't really happy._

 _Po got a little scared of her. He politley greeted her though. She done the same._

 _"These are the twins, Mantis and Viper." He said. He motioned to a boy and a girl. The girl had light blonde hair with flower hair pins and the boy had neck length brown hair in a pony tail and was wearing all green. The girl looked relativly happy and the boy did to but the girl looked happier._

 _Po felt a little more at ease. All three greeted each other._

 _"This is Crane." He said. He motioned to a brown haired boy with a straw hat. He didn't really have an expression._

 _Po figured he was just shy. They both greeted each other._

 _"And this is Viper and Mantis' younger brother Monkey." He said. He motined to a tan brown haired boy with a backwords cap. He looked the happiest out of them all._

 _Before Po could greet him Monkey came up and shook his hand._

 _"Hey, I'm Monkey. Good to meet you." Monkey said with a smile._

 _Po smiled. "Nice to meet you too. It's nice to meet you all."_

 _Shifu nodded. "Now that you're all aquantied. Now all of you may resume training."_

 _The five went back to training. Shifu looked at Po._

 _"I said all of you didn't I?" Shifu said. He was impling that he wanted Po to start training._

 _Po looked at were the five were training and gulped._

 _'This is gonna be a long day.' He thought._

* * *

Everything was the same as that first day. After breakfeast, everyone got ready for school.

At the schoolhouse, they all went to there lockers and put there books in.

They all made it to class before the bell rang.

* * *

After school, they were all walking home when Po noticed something. He tapped Tigress' shoulder.

"What Po?" She asked not looking at him.

"Those guys are stealing from that guy." He told her.

She turned around and seen what he was talking about.

"Lets go help that kid." Tigress ordered.

Everyone else nodded and went to were the gang was.

"Just hand us your money kid." One said, who looked like the leader.

Po cleared his throat and got there attention.

"Oh, it's you guys. Looks like you got a new guy." The leader said.

"Leave him alone Fung." Tigress told him in a threating tone.

When the gang didn't leave him alone they started fighting. Well, the gang left.

"Who were those guys?" Po asked.

"Some gang called that call themselves Croc Bandits." Monkey explained.

Po noticed the guys money and picked it up.

"Here you go." Po said as he handed him his money.

"Thank you." The guy said smiling. He took his money and went on his way.

They all continued to go home.

* * *

At their house, they seen Shifu in the living room.

"You're back." Shifu said.

He was either met with 'hi' or waves. Po was the only one who stopped.

Po walked towards Shifu.

"Hey Shifu. What's wrong with them?" Po asked.

"They always get homework done, train, get dinner, get ready for bed, and go to bed." Shifu explained.

"Has it always been this way?" Po asked.

"Yes. Ever since I adopted them." Shifu replied.

Po nodded. He went to go do his homework.

* * *

After training, everyone was waiting for Po to finish the soup.

When he was done making soup he put some in every one's bowl.

They all began to eat.

"This is delicious as usual Po." Viper complemented.

He smiled, "Thanks Viper."

"You're welcome."

Everyone remained silent for the rest of dinner.

* * *

After dinner, everyone got ready for bed. Po was a little stressed though so he knocked on Mantis and Viper's door.

"Come in." They called from the other side.

Po came in.

"Hey Po, what's up?" Mantis asked.

"Uh, can you help me out with that acupunctier?" Po asked.

"Sure thing. Viper, can you go get my acupunctier kit and chart with Po's pressure points?" Mantis asked.

"Yeah, I'll get it." Viper said.

She got his kit and chart. He opened it up as Po sat on the floor.

Viper held up the chart so Mantis could see it.

As he began, Mantis and Viper began to talk to Po.

"What are you stressed about Po?" Mantis asked.

"Well, I've only been here for a while and I don't really still feel like I fit in." Po explained.

"Oh. Po, it's fine, we all felt out of place when we first got here. It gets better though." Viper said.

"Well, we don't really know about Tigress though. She was the first one to be adopted and the oldest." Mantis said.

"How old are you guys? I never asked." Po asked curiously.

"Tigress is 16, we're 15, Crane is 14, and Monkey is 13. You're 15 too right?" Viper asked.

"I'm 15 and 1/2." Po replied.

"Oh. Well, back to the point, it does get easier." Viper said.

"Yeah, we still remember when Crane got here. He didn't feel like he was accepted but, now he's comfortable here and feel's like he belongs." Mantis said.

"How did he finally get comfortable and feel like he fit in?" Po asked.

"One weekend when Shifu was away we all done something together and bonded. We showed him he was excepted." Mantis replied.

Po nodded.

"Uh oh." Mantis said.

Po got scared, "Uh oh? What does 'uh oh' mean?"

"I think I accedentily hit a facial nerve." Mantis said.

Po didn't have time to speak before he made a weird facil expression.

"Yeah, you hit a facil nerve." Viper told him.

"Sorry Po." Mantis said as he fixed his mistake.

Po's face straightened out. "It's alright Mantis. Everybody makes mistakes. We better get to bed. It's late."

"Yeah." Viper and Mantis said.

Po got up and was about to walk out but, turned around, "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Mantis and Viper said.

"Night guys." Po said.

"Night Po." They said.

Po walked to his room and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? I feel like I could've done better but, I critizize myself alot. Oh, and next chapter will be where the five and Po bond, like Mantis said him, Viper, Monkey, and Tigress did with Crane. I hope you guys enjoyed. Bye.**

 **~UltaminteFangirl5000**


	2. Bonding

**Hey guys! Okay, so like I said in the last chapter Po and the five are gonna bond. This has time skipped to the weekend incase you get confused about why they aren't in school. Anyways, lets get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Everyone had just got done training for the day and everyone was doing what they normally did when they weren't training. A few minutes later Shifu called them to the living room.

"Everyone, I'm going to be away for a few hours. I will be back soon." Shifu said.

Everyone nodded and Shifu left.

It was silent for a minute until spoke up.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" He asked.

They all looked at each other and shrugged. They all started to leave until Mantis and Viper remembered the conversation they had with Po a few nights ago.

"Hey, how about we all play a game?" Viper suggested.

They all either said "sure" or "whatever".

"Alright. How about would you rather?" Mantis suggested.

"That sounds awesome. How do you play?" Po asked. He had never played before.

"You ask a person would you rather and have to give them two options like for example." Viper said before turning to Monkey.

"Monkey, would you rather have barbed wire eyelashes or grass hair?" Viper said (hint-hint refrence).

He didn't answer because it was an example. She turned back to Po.

"Like that and the person you asked goes next. Get it?" Viper asked.

Po nodded. Everyone sat down so they could play.

"Po, you wanna go first?" Mantis asked.

"Sure." Po said. He thought for a moment.

"Crane, would you rather listen to Barbie Girl on repeat or not be able to listen to anything but Katy Perry?" Po said.

"I hate Barbie Girl so not be able to listen to anything but Katy Perry." Crane said.

"Good choice. Your turn."

"Okay. Viper, would you rather play FNAF 3 or play FNAF 4?" Crane asked.

Everyone except Tigress and Po shuddered when the game was mentioned.

"Well, Five Nights At Freddies 3 isn't terriable so Five Nights At Freddies 3 I guess." Viper said.

"Why are you guys scared of that game? It's stupid." Tigress said.

"You think so. You're not afraid of anything." Monkey said.

Tigress rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, my turn. Monkey, would you rather watch Tyler Oakley for an hour straight or AmazingPhil for and hour straight?" Viper asked.

"Probably AmazingPhil cause he's funny." Monkey said.

Viper nodded.

"My turn. Tigress, would you rather date Fung or Tai Lung?" Monkey asked.

Tigress groaned. She hated when people asked her stuff like that.

"First, why are you guys so invested in who I'd rather go out with and second, neither." Tigress answered.

"You gotta choose one. That's the rules." Monkey said.

"Not answering that question." Tigress said in a dead serious tone.

A few of them snickered. They knew who she would pick, but she would never admit it. Tigress gave them the look.

"Okay, nevermind. Your turn Ti." Mantis said.

"Po, would you rather train twenty-four seven or spar against one of us?"

"Even though I hate training, I'd rather train twenty-four seven. You guys beat me all the time." Po said.

"You've only been learning Kung Fu for a week and two days. Of course we beat you." Tigress pointed out.

"True. My turn. Mantis, would you rather give up your give up your Superman movies or miss the new Batman and Superman movie?"

"Miss the new Batman and Superman movie obviously! I love Superman to much." Mantis said.

Po had learned Mantis was a major Superman fan.

* * *

This continued for about an hour until they got bored of it and decided to play truth or dare, even though Tigress said it was a bad idea.

"I'll go first." Monkey said.

He thought for a moment until he got a brilliant idea.

"Tigress, truth or dare?" Monkey asked with a smirk.

"I know I'll regret this but, dare." Tigress said regretably.

"I dare you to watch Hunchback of Notre Dame later." Monkey said with a triuphiment smile.

Tigress' eyes went wide. She hated that movie, it was the worst Disney movie made in her opinion. Mostly because she despised Frollo, but she hated the movie in general.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I refuse to watch that horriable movie."

"You gotta. It's a dare."

Tigress glared at him. "Fine, I'll watch the movie, but I don't have to like it."

Everyone laughed a little.

"Let's just get this over with. Viper, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you like dancing with ribbons?" Tigress asked.

Viper ribbion danced in her spare time. None of them knew the story behind it though. Not even Mantis or Monkey.

"No story behind it. I just like doing it." Viper answered.

There really was no story behind it. Not that any of them believed that, but they didn't wanna go any further.

"Alright, your turn." Tigress said.

"Hmmmm. Po, truth or dare?" Viper asked.

"Well, I don't want a bad dare so, truth."

"Who do you think is worse, Romney or Trump?" Viper asked.

"First, when did we start asking political questions and second, I don't really like either." Po answered.

He wasn't into polotics. He couldn't keep up with them.

"I couldn't think of anything else. Your turn."

"Alright. Crane, truth or dare?" Po asked.

"Truth." Crane said a little too quickly.

"Okay. What's the worst thing that's ever happened to you?" Po asked.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we all remember this. A few weeks after I got adopted, Monkey and Mantis had the most brilliant idea to learn who my crush was and call her and tell her I liked her. I didn't face her for a month after that." Crane said shooting a glare at Monkey and Mantis.

"We said sorry a million times though and agreed to do your chores for a month afterwords." Monkey stated.

"I know and I forgive you guys, but it was still the worst thing that's ever happened to me." Crane said back.

"Hey, how about we continue? Good? Good." Po said not wanting a fight to start.

He'd seen a few fights between all of them already.

"Okay. Mantis, truth or dare?" Crane said.

"Hmmmm. I'll take a risk and say dare." Mantis said.

"I dare you to not watch your Superman movie Man of Steel for a week." Crane said.

Mantis' eyes lit with horror.

"NO! I can't do that!" Mantis exclaimed.

"Calm down. If I can get through my dare, you can get through yours." Tigress said not really wanting to hear Mantis complain.

Mantis sighed. He temporarily left the room and then came back with his most prized possesion. His favorite Superman movie, Man of Steel.

He handed it to Crane.

"Here. You'll have to hide it so I won't watch it." Mantis said.

"Okay. I'll take good care of it." Crane said.

"Thank you. Anyways, my turn. Monkey, truth or dare?" Mantis asked.

"Dare." Monkey said a little too cocky.

Mantis smirked.

"I dare you to not watch any Zoella videos for two weeks."

Monkey's mouth gapped open. Zoella was his favorite youtuber and he may or may not have had a crush on her.

"I-I can't! What if she uploads during those two weeks?! I'm sorry, but I can't do it." Monkey stated.

"Dude, it's just two weeks. They'll fly by before you know it." Po said trying to reassure him.

Monkey sighed.

"Okay, I'll try." Monkey said.

* * *

After another hour everyone got bored. Tigress remembered her dare and decided to get it over with. She was about to put the movie in the VCR until she seen everyone else at the doorway.

"We'll watch it with you, if you want." Po offered.

Tigress shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay."

They all went to sit down. Monkey, Mantis, and Viper sat on the floor because there wasn't enough room on the couch.

The movie started. It started just like it always did with probably the most deppresing scene of the movie.

As the movie continued everyone started to get cold. It was the middle of September after all.

"Hey, Po can you go get us something to cover up with?" Monkey asked.

"Sure." Po said.

He went and got some blankets for all of them. As the movie continued it got closer to night. When the movie finally ended, it was dark outside.

"What time is it?" Po asked.

Viper looked at the clock, half asleep.

"8:30." Viper said.

Po nodded.

"You guys wanna watch Hercules?" Monkey suggested.

Everyone except Po nodded.

"Is it good? I've never seen it." Po said.

"Yeah, it's a great Disney movie." Mantis said.

"Okay, sure." Po said.

Monkey went to get the movie and put it in the VCR. The movie started.

* * *

It was 9:45 when Shifu finally got home. He was about to say something until he heard the tv in the living room going. He walked in there and was a little shocked by what he seen.

Mantis and Monkey were leaning against each other asleep, Viper was leaned against the couch asleep, Crane was leaning on the armrest of the couch asleep, Tigress had her head proped on her fist asleep, and Po was leaning against the back of the couch asleep.

In the background, Hercules the Disney movie was on.

 _'They must have been watching tv and all fell asleep.'_ Shifu thought.

Although it was a little strange to see he smiled. He was glad they had all gotten along while he was away.

 _'At least they didn't try to kill each other like last time.'_ Shifu thought shuddering at the memory.

He walked over to get the remote and turned the tv all the way down. He took one last look at them and once again smiled. He then went to bed.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? Oh, and if you're confused about the time this all happened then here's the times:**

 **When Shifu left: 4:30**

 **When the first game started: 4:35**

 **When the first game ended: 5:35**

 **When the second game started: 5:40**

 **When the second game ended: 6:40**

 **When the movie started: 7:00**

 **And that's the times everything happened if you were confused about why Shifu got home at the time he did. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. I really enjoyed writing this. Anyways, next chapter is gonna be the next day. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. Later dudes and dudettes.**

 **~UltaminteFangirl5000**


	3. Flashbacks

**Hey guys! Okay, so I know I said that this chapter would be the next morning after chapter 2 but, change of plans. This is gonna be flashbacks of how everyone got adopted and I'm going way off script so don't correct me cause I know this is off script. So, prepare for a blast from the past. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _At the orphange a young girl with black hair about 7 was leaning against the wall of her room when somebody came in._

 _She turned around quickly. She seen a young man standing in the doorway._

 _"Who are you?" She asked coldly._

 _"I'm Shifu. I'm-" He was cut off._

 _"Afraid?" The young girl guessed._

 _"No." He replied._

 _"Well, you should be. I'm Tigress, the monster!" Tigress exclaimed, "The monster no one wants." She said quietly._

 _She leaned back against the wall sadly._

 _"You are not a monster. You're just a little girl." Shifu told her._

 _She looked back at him strangley. No, one had ever told her that._

 _Shifu took a domino out and held it in his hand._

 _"You must learn to control your anger. You must be gentle, but strong at the same time." Shifu told her._

 _He handed her the domino. She took the domino, but accidently crushed it._

 _She became angry._

 _"See? You must learn to balance your strength and gentlness." Shifu said._

 _Tigress nodded._

 _Months passed and Tigress had finally mastered the dominos. She was demonstrating her new skill to the other childern at the orpahnege._

 _They were all amazed. She was no longer feared by the children at the orphanege, but when that time of the month came all of the other children were adopted, but Tigress wasn't._

 _She became extremly upset. As she walked away someone put a hand on her shoulder. It was Shifu._

 _"Come. Let's go home." Shifu told her._

 _She smiled. She left with Shifu._

* * *

 _Six years later Shifu was back at the orphanege. After recent events, he didn't want Tigress to become lonely, so he was there to adopt another child. Three children in the back caught his attention._

 _It was a girl about 12 with light blonde hair, a boy who looked about the same age but smaller with brown hair, and another boy about 10 with brown hair were all sitting down. Well, except the girl._

 _"You guys ready to see my new routine?" The girl asked. She was holding a ribbion in her right hand._

 _The boys both nodded. The girl started dancing with the ribbion._

 _"We have an awesome sister." The youngest both whispered to his brother._

 _The older boy nodded._

 _After she finished, the two boys clapped._

 _"That was great Vi." The oldest boy said._

 _"Thanks Mantis. What did you think Monkey?" She asked her youngest brother._

 _"You did great sis." The boy complimented._

 _She smiled._

 _"Thanks guys." The girl said._

 _"You're welcome." They said simultaniusly._

 _Shifu walked over to the children. He was planning on adopting the girl._

 _The children noticed him._

 _"Hello sir. Who are you?" Mantis asked._

 _"I'm Shifu." He replied._

 _"I'm Mantis. This is my twin Viper and our little brother Monkey." Mantis introduced them._

 _Shifu nodded. He walked back over to the woman in charge. She looked over to Mantis and back at Shifu with a questioning look. He nodded. She began talking to him. Him and the woman walked away._

 _"That was strange. Maybe he wants to adopt us." Monkey said hopefully._

 _"Yeah. Maybe." Mantis said._

 _He was very worried. He seen the way the woman looked at him. He didn't want to get seperated from his brother and sister._

 _The next day, it was the certain time of month when the children got adopted. At the end of the day, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey were upset they still weren't adopted._

 _"I guess that guy wasn't gonna adopt us." Monkey said._

 _"I wouldn't be so sure of that." A voice said._

 _All three turned around. It was Shifu._

 _Mantis got a little sad. He walked up to Shifu._

 _"What's wrong child? Are you not happy I'm going to adopt you three?" Shifu asked._

 _Mantis was about to ask Shifu to adopt all three of them until he regestired what he said. He lit up and so did Viper and Monkey._

 _They went to go get their stuff. When they came back, they all went with Shifu._

* * *

 _A year later, Shifu was, once again, at the orphanage. He was there this time because Monkey wanted someone closer to his age around. He had his brother and sister, but they were teenagers now. Shifu could understand, he was the same at one time. One specfic boy caught his eye._

 _A brown haired boy with a straw hat in the back of the room was sweeping up. He looked around 12 so Shifu was a little confused why he was he why the boy was cleaning up. He walked over to the boy._

 _"Hello." He said._

 _The boy looked up._

 _"Hi. Can I help you sir?" The boy asked._

 _"I'm Shifu. How old are you child?" Shifu asked._

 _"I'm Crane. I'm 12 sir." Crane answered._

 _'Well, he has good manners for someone his age.' Shifu thought._

 _"Why are you sweeping the room Crane? There are people who do that here." Shifu said still confused._

 _"I just like helping sir. And I don't really socialize with the other kids a lot." Crane replied._

 _"I see." Shifu said._

 _He went outside to get Monkey. He was planning on adopting Crane but, he wanted to know if Monkey would like him. He was the reason he was adopting another child after all._

 _"Monkey, come here." Shifu told him._

 _Monkey got up from the ground and walked inside with Shifu. When they got inside Monkey noticed Crane._

 _"Is that him matster?" Monkey asked._

 _Shifu nodded._

 _Monkey walked over to Crane._

 _"Hello. I'm Monkey, what's your name?" Monkey asked._

 _Crane looked at Monkey._

 _"Hi. I'm Crane. Nice to meet you Monkey." Crane said smiling a little._

 _"You're nice. How old are you? I'm 11." Monkey said._

 _"I'm 12. Is that your father over there?" Crane asked noticing Shifu._

 _"Adoptive father and master. He teaches me, my brother, and sisters kung fu." Monkey replied._

 _"Kung fu? I wish I knew kung fu. Then I could defend myself." Crane said._

 _"Are people mean to you?" Monkey asked._

 _"Yeah, sometimes." Crane replied sadly._

 _"I'll be right back Crane. I gotta tell Shifu something." Monkey said._

 _He walked over to Shifu._

 _"Shifu, I like him a lot. He's nice, wants to learn kung fu, and is close to my age." Monkey said._

 _"Are you sure now Monkey?" Shifu asked wanting him to be sure._

 _"Yes, master. Are you gonna adopt him?" Monkey asked._

 _Shifu thought for a moment. He looked at Monkey, then Crane, and back at Monkey._

 _"Yes, Monkey. If you really like him that much, I will." Shifu answered._

 _Monkey's eyes lit up. He smiled and hurried back to Crane._

 _"Crane, guess what." Monkey said happily._

 _"What is it Monkey?" Crane asked._

 _"My master said he's gonna adopt you!" Monkey exclaimed excitedly._

 _Crane's jaw dropped. Was he really hearing what he was hearing?!_

 _"R-Really?" Crane stuttered. Nobody had EVER wanted to adopt him before._

 _Monkey nodded 'yes'._

 _Crane smiled widely._

 _The next day, Crane was ready for Shifu to get him and take him home._

 _He finally came._

 _"Come on Crane. Let's go."_

 _Crane obeyed and went home with Shifu._

* * *

 _Two years later, the five were with Shifu at the orphanege. At school they seen a boy stand up to Tai Lung. He even beat him in a fight! Even though they knew he just got lucky._

 _"Which boy was it?" Shifu asked his students._

 _They looked around and seen the same boy. He had jade green eyes and black hair._

 _"That's him master." Tigress told him._

 _Shifu seen him and was in disbelief._

 _'He beat Tai Lung? They were right, it was pure luck. Hmmm. Maybe he has potential if trained though.' Shifu thought._

 _"Students, wait outside. I'll be out in a moment." Shifu told them._

 _They all went back outside. Shifu went to go speak with him._

 _"Hello." Shifu said._

 _The boy turned around._

 _"Hi there. I'm Po. Who are you?" Po asked._

 _"I'm Shifu. My students told me you defeated Tai Lung in a fight. Is that true?" Shifu asked._

 _"Um, does the guy you're talking about have brown spikey hair, and always look angry?" Po asked._

 _He didn't know the guys name but had a feeling that's who Shifu was talking about._

 _"Yes, that's him. Did you defeat him?" Shifu reapeted._

 _"He was bullying some kid outside his house and I pulled him off the kid. Then he started throwing punches at me and got lucky I guess." Po explained._

 _Shifu slightly cringed as Po explained._

 _"Po, would you like to learn kung fu along with my other students?" Shifu asked._

 _He wanted to at least teach the kid something. He really thought he could teach him too._

 _Po's eyes went wide. Him learn kung fu?!_

 _"That... Would be awesome!" Po exclaimed smiling._

 _Shifu smiled at his excitment._

 _"Alright then. I will speak with the woman in charge and I'll bring you to my home tomorrow." Shifu said._

 _Without another word Shifu left. Po was still grinning from ear to ear._

 _The next day Po was ready to leave. Soon Shifu came to get both le_ _ft the orphanege._

* * *

 **So, that is how they all got adopted and that is the furthest I've ever gotten off script with a chapter. So, I hope you guys enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon. I hope you guys enjoyed! Later dudes!**

 **~UltaminteFangirl5000**


End file.
